Honesty
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Alex verbalizes a private thought that stuns Olivia speechless. While Alex tries desperately to fix her impulsive slip Olivia decides she doesn't want Alex to take it back.


******Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** MA+ This story contains scenes of a sexual nature between two women. Don't like it then don't read it.

**A/N:** This one has been rolling around inside my brain for months and just refused to be easy to write. Now that it's finally out, I hope to get some of my sanity back and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Thank You:** And this time I've got to thank Rae for proofreading and making it flow better. I always appreciate the help and encouragement.

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty<strong>

"God, I need a butch. One who doesn't mind strapping it on and taking control."

The words could have been spoken at a more opportune time, such as when Olivia wasn't in the middle of taking a swig from her bottle of Sam Adams. She jerked up from her comfortably relaxed pose to sit on the edge of her couch, clamping her free hand over her mouth to keep the liquid from spewing all over her living room floor. Olivia managed to force herself to swallow, but couldn't stop the coughing fit that followed.

Alex's statement had come out of nowhere, spoken into the comfortable silence between them. At least her coughing fit gave Olivia a little time to think back over their conversation and see where she'd gotten completely lost. It was possible that she'd spaced out while looking at the beautiful blonde, as Olivia had been known to get lost in those clear blue eyes, especially when framed by sinfully sexy black-framed glasses.

They had been getting together after work for nearly a year now. It had started out as just another way to comb through cases, getting perspective from both the investigative and prosecutorial sides of the law. Their new understanding didn't really cut down on their arguments over warrants, but they didn't harbor any grudges afterwards anymore. Once they'd begun their private brainstorming sessions it had quickly become a habit for them to meet up a couple times a week. They had progressed from maintaining a strictly professional relationship to creating a strong friendship based on mutual respect. Now their get-togethers were more about that friendship then it was about working through their cases; although they both enjoyed being able to vent their frustrations to someone who understood.

When Alex had first invited Olivia over for drinks at her place, the detective had jumped at the chance to get some insight into Alex by taking a look around the attorney's private domain. After a couple of visits to Alex's very nice apartment, Olivia had reciprocated the invitation and asked Alex over to her more humble abode. And now Alex looked surprisingly at home in Olivia's apartment, although sometimes the detective wondered if that observation was colored by her own hope that Alex was comfortable here.

During the week when they got together, the two of them usually met up at a cop bar, or occasionally Alex talked Olivia into going out to an actual restaurant. Alex didn't mind bar food, but sometimes she wanted something that wouldn't cause her to have a heart attack by the time she reached forty. Come Friday night, though, they had a standing date to meet up at one of their apartments, usually switching off every week on who had hosting duties. That really just meant that whoever was hosting had to make sure they had the other's beverage of choice stocked and would be able to find their take-out menus.

In the year since they'd started their new tradition, Olivia had passed on too many dates with other women to even try to delude herself into believing that she thought of Alex as just a friend. She didn't know if she'd ever get the courage up to tell Alex how she felt, but Alex seemed to have just soothed some of her fears; at least she had if Olivia was reading Alex correctly.

Although Alex didn't usually talk about it, Olivia had been aware of the ADA's sexual preference for some time. And Olivia had made it pretty obvious to the intelligent blonde that they were kindred in that preference, mostly because she'd hoped Alex would take the initiative to further their relationship. While Olivia wasn't usually one to sit back and wait for what she wanted to come to her, Alex was a whole different story. Alex was already a good friend and Olivia really didn't want to wreck that by asking for something that Alex would feel uncomfortable with.

Olivia's gaze momentarily shot down to the half full wine glass in Alex's hand and wondered if maybe she was feeling the effects of the alcohol. That thought was just as quickly discarded as Olivia remembered that it was her first glass and although Alex was slight, she was not a lightweight when it came to consuming alcohol – Olivia and the guys had learned that the hard way one night while celebrating a case that they'd won.

Then Olivia's mind flicked back to the possibility that she was just reading this situation wrong. They were friends, and maybe Alex was just throwing out a general statement in the presence of a confidante. Although they never explicitly discussed their sex lives, Olivia knew that friends often did; not usually her, but that was probably because she tended to befriend guys, and she had no interest in providing them with any jerk-off material, since most of her sexual encounters were of the same-sex variety.

Maybe Alex wasn't propositioning her. Olivia didn't doubt her own sex appeal – enough people found her attractive – but this was Alexandra Cabot they were talking about, a woman so fucking beautiful that _no one_ was above drooling in her presence. And who the hell was she? The daughter of a rapist and an alcoholic. _Yeah, the perfect person to bring home to the Cabot family gatherings_, Olivia thought with sarcasm dripping out of every pore in her body.

And even though Olivia had deep reservations about the invitation, if that was in fact what it was, she couldn't stop the wonderfully graphic images that came to mind when she thought about what she'd like to do with Alex.

* * *

><p><em>Smooth, Alex, real smooth. Why'd you have to say that<em>? There were a billion thoughts flying around in Alex's head, but that one was repeated over and over again. As confident as Alex was in the courtroom, that persona didn't always translate particularly well to her personal life, particularly when it involved interacting with Olivia. She loved being around Olivia, but the detective often left her feeling discombobulated and completely bereft of her usually impeccable social skills.

It was absolutely ridiculous that she had a schoolgirl crush like this when she was an independent woman in her early thirties. But thinking that didn't make it any less true and Alex found herself doing some pretty juvenile things around Olivia – like blurting out inappropriate statements in the hopes of getting an answering reaction from Olivia.

Alex made her living with words, knew the power that could lie behind them, and was always careful with them. It wasn't like her to let her hormones dictate what she did or said, and now she might have just ruined a wonderful friendship. And almost as bad as that, they worked together, and Alex was not up for the awkward dance they'd have to step if Olivia was uncomfortable with what she'd said.

Even if Olivia brushed it off as an inane comment, Alex wasn't sure she'd be able to keep seeing the detective outside of work with the same comfort level they'd shared for the majority of the past year. Just the possibility of that occurring should have been enough to keep Alex's mouth shut, but she just hadn't been able to keep her thoughts to herself any longer.

_Fucking stupid, Alex, there was so much wrong with that_. Just because Olivia had made no secret of the fact that she was bisexual with primarily lesbian tendencies didn't mean that she was interested in Alex. And Alex was not used to putting herself on the line if she was unsure of the outcome, particularly when it came to her personal life.

God, Alex wanted to scream and rail at herself right now. What if Olivia had an aversion to labels, particularly with the blatant way Alex had pretty much just called Olivia a butch? _Way to go, Cabot; way to be PC_. Alex herself didn't have a problem with labels as long as they didn't limit how a person perceived the other person they were labeling. Nothing was absolute and everyone was unique in their own way.

Alex supposed she could have used the term 'top' instead of 'butch' because she was really just in the mood for someone to take her closely held control out of her hands and fuck her. Okay, that wasn't exactly true either; she wanted Olivia, and only Olivia, to top her. Olivia had that incredibly aggressive attitude that Alex usually found to be overbearing, but on Olivia she found it irresistibly sexy.

It would have been the stupidest thing she'd ever done if Alex had just ruined her closest friendship since college because of a moment of unchecked, raging libido. She needed to figure out some way to salvage this night before Olivia kicked her ass out without a second thought. And, of course, that would be so much easier to do if only her brain still wasn't stuck on the images her untimely words had brought to achingly real life.

Alex braved a look back over at Olivia and noticed the still shell-shocked expression on her face. She cursed herself a thousand times a fool for ever even opening her mouth and forced her feelings and desires to the back of her mind in an effort to save their friendship.

"Too much information?" Alex tried to infuse a little levity into her voice to imply that it was all a joke, but feared that she was failing miserably. She considered saying that she was just kidding, but couldn't bring herself to state an outright lie to Olivia. "I'm sorry, Liv, I just should have kept my mouth shut," she said softly, looking down at her lap like a chastised child.

All of Alex's hopes that she could take it back, or at least fix the damage she'd done, sank when Olivia stood up from the couch without saying a word. Alex mentally braced herself for the kiss off even as she silently begged Olivia not to leave or, more accurately, make her leave. Olivia wouldn't make a scene – Alex knew the detective well enough to read the calm determination in her movements – but her quiet disdain would be much worse than any amount of unrestrained fury.

Her brain was still frantically racing for a way to get Olivia to forgive her – even as the sheer panic of losing Olivia was thwarting her thinking abilities – when the brunette walked over to her and drew her up from the chair she had been sitting in. Alex was resigned to being shown to the door and had even taken a step in that direction when Olivia pulled her back to stand mere inches apart. She looked into those enigmatic brown eyes as Olivia held her close, so close that she could feel the detective's heat seep into every pore of her body.

"I can do that," Olivia whispered in a strong voice just before placing her lips over Alex's and kissing her as she'd been dreaming of for years.

* * *

><p>It was only when Alex melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck that Olivia was convinced that her decision to just go for it was the right one. She pulled Alex closer and slipped her tongue into the warm recesses of the attorney's mouth, keeping things slow, not willing to rush a single second of this night. She was afraid that Alex might consider this a one-night stand, just a convenient way to blow off some sexual energy with a friend who wouldn't demand more. Oh, but Olivia wanted to demand more. She wanted to demand a lifetime with this sexy, beautiful, caring, intelligent woman who challenged her every day and turned her on like no one else ever had. But for the moment Olivia would take what she could get and try to convince Alex without verbalizing her deepest desires that they were perfect for each other.<p>

Olivia relished every soft moan she pulled from Alex, content for the moment to continue kissing her and stroking her back and sides through the silky material of her blue shirt. She only released Alex's mouth when the blonde pulled away to drag deep breaths into her starved lungs, but instead of pulling away, Olivia gave a playful nip to Alex's chin before lavishing attention on her neck.

Alex appreciated a slow seduction, as any woman did when their lover focused solely on their pleasure, but she'd waited too long and had fantasized too often to be able to stand slow tonight. They could try slow later, or maybe next week if Olivia was open to a repeat. There was no way Alex would get her fill of the detective in just one night.

Wanting Olivia to burn as hot as she did, Alex slid her hands down the other woman's strong back. Even through Olivia's cotton T-shirt, which she had changed into when they arrived at her apartment to get more comfortable, Alex could feel the detective's muscles flex and release, and she couldn't wait to feel Olivia over her. The thought sent a shiver through her body and Alex grasped Olivia's hips to steady her own grinding pelvis.

Olivia groaned against Alex's sweet-smelling neck as the attorney ground between her legs and knew she needed to get them to her bedroom soon or run the risk of scaring Alex away with just how aggressive she could be – how aggressive she was feeling right now. And it certainly wouldn't be smooth to have her legs give out on her and bring Alex down with her. She definitely needed to move this to her bedroom.

Unwilling to break full body contact for the ten seconds it would have taken to lead Alex to her bedroom, Olivia instead guided Alex backwards while capturing her mouth in another kiss. Needing to focus on the task of getting them there without running into anything, Olivia was momentarily able to ignore the ache that had started low in her stomach. She was very familiar with the layout of her apartment, but took it slow just to be sure there were no mishaps along the way since neither of them was really watching where they were going. Thankfully they made it without incident and Olivia finally separated herself from Alex to turn on the lamp beside the bed. There was no way she was going to make love to Alex in the dark; she wouldn't be denied the pleasure of seeing every inch of her. Olivia wanted to see the desire in her beautiful blue eyes and the flush of flawless pale skin as she pleasured Alex.

While she was over there, Olivia opened the toy drawer she kept beside the bed and pulled out her strap-on and a bottle of lube. She put the bottle on the bedside table, but faced Alex before she did anything with the toy. If Alex wanted to recant on what she'd said she wanted earlier, then Olivia was just fine with making love to her with her lips, fingers, mouth, and tongue, but she was ready to go as far as Alex desired if that was really what the attorney craved.

The hungry look on Alex's face when she saw the harness and dildo hanging from Olivia's fingers was enough of an answer. Olivia didn't have to ask – she read everything she needed to know in Alex's intense eyes. She tossed the sex toy on the bed and went back to stand in front of Alex, knowing that it was within easy reach for later but wanting to feel Alex with nothing between them first.

Olivia was struck by just how gorgeous her girl was. Her slightly mussed hair and the barely noticeable tilt to her glasses were the only things out of place, and they just made her all the more sexy. The corners of Olivia's mouth twitched up into a smile and her heart beat faster when she saw Alex chew on her lip nervously, unable to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time. She had never seen Alex this unsure of herself, but it was actually kind of sweet.

Walking the few steps back to Alex's side, Olivia pulled the blonde into her arms and held her close. "If you're unsure, we don't have to do anything tonight," Olivia said softly against Alex's ear. She would never push Alex for anything she wasn't ready to give, but Olivia wanted to let her know that she was ready and willing whenever the time came.

Alex pulled back and gave Olivia a small smile, running the fingers of her left hand through Olivia's soft, silky hair before placing a tender kiss to her lips. "I am more than sure," she said when she ended the kiss, maintaining eye contact this time to reassure Olivia of the truth of her declaration.

"Then let's take these off so we don't break them," Olivia said with a smile as she removed Alex's glasses and set them on top of her dresser. "As incredibly sexy as they look on you, I don't want you to have to replace them."

"Sexy, huh?" Alex asked with a smile teasing her lips upwards.

"You're drop dead gorgeous with or without the glasses, Alex. But they do give you a sort of forbidden intellectual sexiness that's hard to ignore."

"I'll have to remember that," Alex just husked out before Olivia covered her lips once again.

Olivia's fingers went to the front of Alex's shirt and slowly undid each button, letting her fingertips just barely graze every millimeter of flesh she exposed down the center of Alex's torso. The urgency of earlier had been replaced by the desire to make this as memorable for Alex as Olivia knew it was going to be for her. Olivia would put every effort towards giving Alex everything that she wanted, starting with what she had asked for earlier.

Allowing Alex's shirt to hang open over her torso and enjoying the rapid rise and fall of her chest, Olivia ran her hands down each of Alex's arms separately to undo the buttons at her cuffs. It sent a zing of pleasure and a feeling of humbleness through her when Alex stood there without moving and trusted her enough to let her control their pace.

"Don't be afraid to tell me to stop," Olivia said, needing to let Alex know she had an out whenever she wanted one. It would probably kill her to stop, but she absolutely would if that was what Alex needed her to do.

Alex waited for Olivia to look her in the eye before replying. "I won't ask you to stop, Liv. I want this, probably more than you do."

"Not possible," was the barely discernible answer as Olivia slid her hands inside Alex's shirt at her shoulders and pushed the material down her arms. She caught it before it hit the floor in a heap and tossed it somewhat more neatly over the chair that she usually used to lay out her clothes in case she got called out in the middle of the night.

"God, you're beautiful," Olivia breathed as she slid her hands around Alex's waist and rubbed her thumbs along the warm skin there. That first touch of Alex's supple flesh sent a jolt of electricity through Olivia that settled directly between her legs, and she wasn't sure whether to keep undressing Alex or just take the time to explore the expanse she had already exposed.

Alex flushed at the sincerity of the words. She had always hated when people had called her beautiful in a way that made her feel as if that was her only worth, as if her mind and feelings didn't matter because she had looks and good breeding. None of that was present in Olivia's inflection. Alex knew that Olivia valued her intelligence and her competency and her trust more than her beauty or her money.

Distracted from her inner thoughts by Olivia's mouth fitting against hers once again, Alex lost herself in her detective. She didn't usually go for slow, but then again Alex was usually the one in control of her sexual encounters. Alex didn't bottom for just anyone; in fact, she hadn't since her first serious relationship in college, and even then, she was never completely submissive. She hadn't trusted anyone enough to want to give up control until she'd gotten to know Olivia and fell in love with her caring spirit.

Olivia ran her palms up Alex's back until she got to the clasp of the pale blue cotton bra. She drew the garment off and tossed it on the floor behind her. _Perfect_, she thought as she watched Alex's nipples tighten even more now that they were exposed to the air and Olivia's heated gaze. She couldn't resist the urge to graze her thumb across a hard peak and reveled in Alex's sharp gasp.

Alex's breasts were smaller than her own, but perfect for her slender frame. They were pale and smooth, as creamy as the rest of her skin with beautiful pink tips; so different from Olivia's own body and yet so similar.

Olivia bent her head and took one of the buds into her mouth, drawing a moan from deep within Alex. She could easily get used to making Alex moan like that and was already desperate to hear it again. There was nothing she wanted more than to hear her name fall from Alex's lips as she made the blonde hers – claimed Alex as hers alone.

Wanting to go slow, but unable to make her body conform to her will, Olivia continued lavishing attention to Alex's breasts with her mouth while searching for the zipper on the attorney's skirt with her hands. She found it and eagerly pulled the skirt from Alex's body, leaving her only in a pair of lacy red panties. Olivia couldn't believe how sexy she found it that Alex hadn't color coordinated her undergarments; that she obviously hadn't been planning on this encounter happening tonight.

Nonetheless, Alex in just a pair of underwear was absolutely breathtaking. But apparently that wasn't far enough for Alex because she pushed them down low enough for gravity to take over and then kicked them aside. And then Olivia really was breathless because she stopped breathing altogether at the first sight of Alexandra Cabot, her friend and the star of her every wet dream, standing in front of her completely naked.

Alex stood and let Olivia look her fill, never having felt more beautiful in her entire life. She didn't like to feel as though she was on display and usually got her lovers undressed as fast as possible, but Liv made her feel special and appreciated instead of self-conscious. Alex could have stood there for hours if Olivia continued to look at her like that, but all her good intentions flew right out the window when dark, passion-filled brown eyes collided with her own blazing blue ones and she saw the unrestrained, almost painful need in them.

Almost before Olivia understood what was happening, Alex had pulled her shirt over her head, leaving it crumpled on the floor and wasting no time before working on her bra. The attorney's hands were trembling and had a hard time unclasping the small catch, so Olivia took over for her. Unfortunately for Olivia's waning control, Alex wasn't content to wait and already had her jeans unbuttoned as she threw her own bra to the floor to join Alex's.

Alex groaned appreciatively as she realized that when Olivia had changed into her jeans earlier, she'd foregone any underwear and was bare beneath the fly of her jeans. The temptation was too great and she needed to touch, so she slid her palm down Olivia's taut, toned abdomen towards the brunette's center. Her fingertips had just grazed the top of Olivia's sex when the detective grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, Alex groaning in disappointment and frustration.

"I thought you wanted me to lead," Olivia said teasingly as she brought Alex's hand to her lips and kissed the fingertips. She would gladly let Alex lead if that's what she wanted, but she couldn't let Alex touch her just yet, not if she wanted to last more than half a minute.

A decidedly evil, yet playful smile spread across Alex's face as she walked backwards towards the bed, dragging Olivia with her. She fell on the mattress when the backs of her knees hit the solid surface and pulled Olivia over her, trusting the brunette to catch her weight on her arms instead of crashing down on top of her. "Lead away, detective," she said when Olivia settled between her thighs, placing her arms up by her head to show Liv that she wouldn't touch without permission.

Olivia felt a low growl rumble in her chest and up to the back of her throat at the submissive picture Alex made, and only found it sexier because it was all an illusion. Alex was in no way submissive, even now when she was flat on her back and _wanted_ to relinquish control.

Leaning down, Olivia took Alex's mouth in a demanding kiss that left the ADA's lips slightly bruised. She pressed Alex's wrists into the bed, telling her without words that she wanted them to stay there while she explored the blonde's body. Alex whimpered when Olivia broke off the kiss abruptly and began a trail down her body instead.

As Olivia nipped at Alex's neck, she couldn't resist the urge to leave a mark, something to remind Alex of this night and let anyone who saw her over the weekend know that she was taken. Not someone who enjoyed being marked herself, especially because of the questions it would undoubtedly bring from her colleagues at work, Olivia hadn't left a love bite on anyone since high school, but she knew that she was going to love seeing her mark on Alex.

She shushed Alex's whimpering as she bit and sucked just above her collar bone, although she was filled with ecstatic possessiveness when Alex didn't tell her to stop – to not mar her perfect skin for all the world to see. It was only after she was certain that her mark would show for at least the next couple of days that Olivia continued on her journey downwards.

Olivia pulled one nipple into her mouth while attending to the other with her hand. She gently tugged with her teeth until Alex groaned and whimpered for more. She gave the same treatment to Alex's other breast before her own pounding need forced her to push lower before she really wanted to.

The detective knew that Alex was a runner and had admired her legs often enough to appreciate that fact, but she now had the opportunity to appreciate how much that hobby strengthened Alex's core as well. She loved the contrast between soft skin and the hardened muscles underneath that supple surface. She loved the way those muscles quivered in anticipation of her touch. And she loved the smattering of barely noticeable tiny superfine blond hairs that bisected Alex's abdomen from just below her naval to the top of her pubic bone.

When she dipped her tongue into Alex's naval, the blonde's hips bucked upwards involuntarily, and Olivia had to hold them down. She would have spent more time exploring that sensitive spot, but Alex released a near-pained moan and spread her legs further apart in invitation. She could only deny them what they both wanted for so long, and the end was very near. Olivia knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed and pulled Alex closer to her across the comforter. She ran her hands teasingly along the soft skin of Alex's inner thighs on either side until they were framing the blonde's sex. Slowly, she parted Alex's folds, wanting to remember this moment forever – knowing that she would remember _everything_ about Alex for eternity.

"Beautiful," Olivia breathed, close enough that her breath washed over Alex and made the blonde tremble even more. Alex was so wet and ready for her, moisture glistening along her swollen folds. Olivia felt an answering wetness between her own thighs that only heightened her need to taste Alex.

Dragging her eyes up Alex's supine form, Olivia saw the attorney's hot blue eyes locked onto her. She didn't try to hide her own hunger, and the detective basked in the guttural groan that came from Alex when she saw just how much Olivia wanted her. It was only when Alex dropped her head back onto the mattress, her ragged breathing causing her chest to rise and fall in a tempting seduction, that Olivia looked away and lowered her mouth to Alex's center.

"Fuck," Alex cried out at the first glide of Olivia's tongue through her folds. Her hips jerked up towards the touch, but Olivia was ready for the movement and pushed her back onto the bed. Even knowing what Olivia was going to do had not lessened Alex's reaction to it. Everything was so much more intense with Olivia, and Alex didn't have the brainpower to spare right now to think about why that was.

Olivia hummed her own pleasure against Alex's sex, knowing that it would vibrate Alex's clit and push her even closer to the edge of completion but unable to stop herself. She wanted to make it last, but Alex was so sweet, so wet, and Olivia couldn't get enough of her. Alex's clitoris was already hard and engorged with blood, such a deep beautiful red. Wanting it to last at least a little while longer, Olivia stayed away from Alex's throbbing clit and instead focused on tasting her.

Alex was glad for the reprieve of pressure against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She didn't want to come yet and Olivia was so talented with her tongue. Alex groaned when Olivia slid a single finger into her center, enjoying the gentle stretch and knowing that this wouldn't make her climax unless Olivia hit her g-spot.

Olivia introduced a second finger and pumped just a little faster. Alex was so tight and warm around her that she didn't ever want to leave. She kept her fingers moving steadily and pulled Alex's clitoris back between her lips, wanting to make her lover come.

Feeling the imminent explosion of her climax, Alex quickly drove her hands into Olivia's hair and pulled her away. "Wait, Liv, wait," Alex begged, trying to catch her breath while keeping Olivia away from her core when all her body really wanted was to come for Liv.

Olivia didn't resist the tugging on her hair, even though Alex was supposed to keep her hands on the bed, and looked up at Alex, taking the opportunity to lick her lips clean and wipe Alex's wetness from her chin. She waited for Alex to tell her what she needed while still keeping the fingers of her right hand sheathed inside Alex, although she'd stopped their pumping motion at Alex's plea.

"I want you inside me when I come," Alex was finally able to gasp.

Olivia curled her fingers inside of Alex, causing her lover to moan and arch towards the touch as they grazed her sensitive spot. "I thought I was," Olivia teased as she surged upwards to lie next to Alex. She lowered her head for a kiss and eagerly opened her mouth to Alex's searching tongue. "Are you sure?" Olivia asked when Alex broke the kiss. She had to admit that since Alex had said she wanted a butch who didn't mind strapping it on, she'd been looking forward to doing just that. It wasn't her usual MO to use toys the first time with a new lover, but Alex wasn't usual in any way and she wasn't going to deny them both when they seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"Very sure," Alex said as she ran a hand down the side of Olivia's face. She cupped the back of her head and pulled Olivia down for another kiss.

Olivia pushed off the bed and finally shimmied out of her jeans, knowing that Alex was watching her every move. She considered crawling over the blonde to grab her harness, but decided not to tempt fate or their combined patience, and instead walked around the bed to get it. Olivia felt Alex watching her as she adjusted the straps and applied lube to the dildo, unwilling to risk hurting Alex even if she was wet enough without the added lubricant.

"How did you imagine this?" Olivia asked quietly as she got on her knees between Alex's spread legs. She gently massaged her tense thighs, needing to touch Alex as much as possible. The detective leaned over Alex and held herself up on her arms, kissing Alex's neck and jaw while whispering her next words directly into the blonde's ear. "Do you want me on top of you like this? Did you imagine straddling my hips while you rode me? Or did you want me to sink into you from behind, finding and stroking that perfect spot?"

Alex's breath caught at Olivia's questions. The better question would have been how _hadn't_ she imagined it between them, because she'd certainly been dreaming of this moment for a long time. And if Olivia had just taken her without asking her preference, she was sure she wouldn't have uttered a single complaint no matter how Olivia had chosen to do it. But since she'd asked, Alex couldn't deny that while she liked all the mental images that came to mind at each new suggestion, the last made her breath hitch and her body quicken even more.

Olivia could read the signs well enough that she knew which Alex preferred, and the need that became even more evident on Alex's face made Olivia's control slip. She couldn't wait for Alex's reply. "On your hands and knees, Lex," she nearly growled as her desire strained to break free of its tightly held reins and she reared back to help Alex turn over onto her stomach.

Alex complied eagerly while Olivia helped position her. She was more than ready for this and moaned with a mix of pleasure and frustration when Olivia ran her hands along her back and down her hips instead of just getting on with fucking her. Alex had never been so desperate to have a lover inside of her, and she was on the verge of begging when Olivia gently thrust two fingers into her. Olivia knew it wasn't her fingers that Alex wanted right now, but she wanted to be sure Alex was still open for her. Before Alex could protest, Olivia pulled out and slid the strap on along her slit, knowing it bumped against Alex's clit when she moaned and her head fell forward between her shoulders.

Finally giving them what they both wanted, Olivia slowly slid inside Alex's tight sheath. She reveled in Alex's moans and her little whimpers of need. They both groaned when Olivia finally slid the entire length into Alex, their hips pressed together, her abdomen flush against Alex's ass. Olivia wasn't entirely sure which of them was getting more pleasure out of this, not that it really mattered.

"God, Liv, so good," Alex moaned as she encouraged Olivia to thrust. "Please, fuck me."

Olivia kept her strokes slow and deep until Alex started making sexy, impatient sounds and tried to get her to pick up the pace. She no longer thought about the possibility of hurting Alex as the blonde was giving back as good as she got and Alex couldn't help but cry out every time Olivia's cock hit her sensitive inner wall.

Sensing how close Alex was, Olivia kept one hand on her hips to guide her back against the hard thrusts and the other she slid around to rub Alex's clitoris. She groaned when she felt how firm Alex was and her hips jerked hard against the blonde. "Come for me, Lex," she groaned as she buried her cock to the hilt and rubbed Alex's clit.

Alex couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer and bowed beneath Olivia's expert touch. She cried Olivia's name and collapsed onto the bed, her muscles too weak to hold her any longer. It was an amazing experience to feel her inner muscles clenching around the dildo inside her and knowing that it was Olivia who had just given her the best orgasm of her life. There was no stifling the groan of displeasure when Olivia gently pulled out of her. She was half asleep and surprised when Olivia turned her over onto her back instead of just snuggling up against her. It didn't take long for the confusion to clear from her eyes as she realized that Olivia hadn't come yet.

The fevered look in those beautiful brown eyes had Alex reaching up to pull Olivia's lips to her own. Olivia groaned into her mouth when Alex wrapped her legs around Olivia's lean hips and gently pulled her closer. She grabbed the dildo and made Olivia hiss when she pushed the base back into her aching clit.

Olivia tried to protest when Alex drew the tip back to her entrance, knowing that she must still be getting over her first orgasm, but Alex shushed her. "It's okay, baby. Take what you need," Alex whispered as she pulled Olivia's hips down to hers and took the cock inside once again. She could take more, and gladly would since Olivia needed it. She wanted Olivia to get as much pleasure out of this as she already had.

"I just need to see you," Olivia's voice cracked urgently as she pushed up on her elbows so she could look into Alex's eyes as she moved inside her. "I just need to see you," she repeated more calmly as she started to stroke slowly in and out of her lover, never once looking away from the emotions swirling in Alex's eyes. The pleasure that she was feeling from Olivia's thrusts and the affection that she had for the detective was apparent in her gaze. It was that emotional connection that was finally enough to send Olivia over into her own orgasm.

Alex held Olivia as the detective trembled over her. The sharp cry of her own name falling from Olivia's lips sent Alex into another series of pleasant convulsions. It didn't bother her when Olivia collapsed on top of her, unable to support her weight any longer; in fact, Alex felt rather proud that she could deplete the strong woman in her arms like this. She ran her hands soothingly along the twitching muscles in Olivia's back and waited for her strength to return.

Long minutes later, Olivia was finally able to lift her head weakly from where it had been buried against Alex's neck and shoulder. She kissed up Alex's jaw until she met her mouth, sharing a gentle yet meaningful kiss with her new lover. "Are you okay, Lex?" she asked softly into the surrounding quiet, as though her voice wasn't yet strong enough to be used at a normal volume.

"Perfect, Liv. I've never felt better. How are you?" she asked as she pushed a lock of sweat-matted hair across Olivia's slick forehead.

"Wasted," she said sleepily as she lowered her head back to Alex's shoulder again.

Alex tightened her arms around the detective and closed her eyes, planning never to let Olivia go. A soft smile graced her lips as she drifted off into an exhausted slumber. _Who knew honesty could lead to something so perfect?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it worth my months of agonizing over it? I'd love to hear from you all.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
